


Even Offense can be Support

by reza (yellowdiamond)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PTSD, Support, genji and mccree have one hell of a past, good little dose of dealing with ptsd, hint of R76, just at the beginning, light cursing, ngl this is a fic about genji opening up to mccree a little while mccree supports him, nothing openly sexual but a tiny bit of hinting, past trauma, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdiamond/pseuds/reza
Summary: Genji has a hard time adjusting to his new life at Overwatch, but Jesse's trying to help him relax. This is a short look into their time together.





	Even Offense can be Support

Genji scoffed, the sound short and defined as it echoed over the cliffside of Gilbratar. “You can’t be serious. He would never.” He insisted, his red eyes sharp, but soft at the edges. “I shit you not. He nearly pissed himself.” Jesse replied, his arms crossed. He looked fairly pleased with himself for being able to get Genji of all people to relax the way he was now. It had taken months of slowly working at getting him to calm down and trust him to even be in the same room alone with him for more than two minutes. He was always so angry and frustrated. Jesse sure as hell couldn’t blame him, though. “I still don’t believe you. Commander Reyes would never be caught in such a position.” He shifted a touch, his body pulling his spine into a tight line as he sat up straighter. 

“I ain’t kiddin. They got caught right on his desk. By a newbie even.” He had a dopey grin on his face. Jesse didn’t even care if Genji actually believed him or not at this point. More than anything, he was fiercely enjoying being able to play around with him like this. It was a fresh experience for him and it was just another step into getting to know him. There was something about him that just fired Jesse up and made him damn well excited to be around him at all. “But hey, believe me or not, you had to know it was a thing. Gabe and Jack’s been messin around for ages now.” His arms shifted so that his hands were perched on his hips. “Of course.” Genji agreed, rolling his eyes. “They are always making bedroom eyes at each other. It puts my past to shame.” Jesse pushed himself off the wall to look at Genji incredulously as his arms smoothly slid into being crossed once more. 

“Your past?” He echoed, his attention fully grabbed at the new prospect. Genji averted his eyes sheepishly as the lightest tint of a blush dusted his features for just a moment. “Yes, I...had...a bit of a reputation with some of the other youth.” He admitted, his eyes still locked on the steep fall in front of them. “There ain’t no shame in that.” Jesse defended, his hand coming out to touch Genji’s shoulder. Before he could even fully brush it, however, it was swiftly slapped away in such a way that the contact rang out harsh and cold between the two. For a few seconds they ended up staring at each other as a mixture of emotions passed through them both. Shock, surprise, and a hard sense of self hate presented themselves to each other like an open book. 

Thick silence weighed them both down before Genji slid off of the rock he was perched on and tried to brush past Mccree with a hurried apology and half-assed excuse as quickly as he could. Before he could make it past, however, a hand shot out and clutched at Genji’s wrist loosely. Another moment passed between them in silence before Jesse began to speak lowly. “...listen. You don’t gotta explain. I don’t need to know. I’ll try to be more careful with it. We all got our own demons.” Genji listened, the words turning over in his mind as he processed them. He was suddenly exhausted and instead of answering fully, he nodded tensely. 

Mccree’s hand dropped back to his side as he waited for Genji to take off and process what was going on. It made his heart heavy with ache at the idea that he was there alone...but...there wasn’t much he could do, despite how much he wanted to follow him or find a place where they could just sit or where he could look at those eyes for a little bit longer… “Why do you put up with me? Why do you try to hard?” His back was still turned, but it was easy to hear the self-doubt that was dripping from his voice. “Come on, darlin’, I told you, I hate to see a pretty fella like you-” “Jesse.” Mccree cut himself off firmly as he snapped his mouth shut. He cleared his throat before speaking again. 

“You remind me a lot of myself. You’re angry at the world and lord knows you sure as hell have a reason to be. It isn’t some kind of pity that made me want to help you. Seeing you just...reminds me of where I was at. It reminds me of how much I hated comin here at first. How much regret I realized I had.” He paused as the thoughts swelled in his head. “I was alone and damn near ready to rip somebody’s arm off for just lookin at me wrong. Then Gabe dragged me here and suddenly I wasn’t alone anymore. There were people tryin so hard to be nice to me and for the longest time I spit in their faces...I just thought maybe I could help keep you from that. Maybe...maybe I could help you see we just want to help you so you wouldn’t have to feel alone for so long.” 

He felt so damn vulnerable after giving up such a chunk of himself in those words, but there was no going back now. Genji was staring hard at the floor as the words truly sunk into his mind. It was hard for him to really grasp that somebody cared about him instead of what he could do. It was hard, but...but maybe he could come to truly believe it. “Thank you.” Genji whispered, the metallic words striking the air before falling away into silence once more. Jesse nodded solemnly and went to make his turn to leave, but instead found the Shimada burying his face into his chest as muscled arms threatened to squeeze the life out of him. His body was rigid for a moment before softening up as he returned the tight hold. 

“Of course, darlin. I want to be here for you. If I can get better at this, you sure as hell can.” Jesse assured, his hand stroking Genji’s back in reassurance. It felt like hours had passed when they finally parted and locked eyes on each other. There was a pressure in Jesse’s heart as he gazed at those damn gorgeous eyes. He was already so in love with him. “I want to.” Genji whispered, his eyes tinged red from the few tears that had fought so hard to escape. “We can do it.” Jesse replied, planting the lightest of kisses against Genji’s forehead. “We can do it together.”


End file.
